Everybody's talkin' my baby down
by WeCouldBeGone
Summary: Rinoa's point of view with her budding relationship as pitfalls develop. Song fic.


AN: The song is everybody's talkin' my baby down by Celine Dion. If you don't like the song then don't bother reading the song fic, also if you don't like the Rinoa Squall pairing, get out of here now. I don't own the characters, Square soft does, so stuff it, I only wanna borrow them for a while....  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down.  
  
Rinoa stood outside her dorm door, waiting for Squall to appear. He was half an hour late when he finally appeared, a 'sorry' look on his face as he took her into his arms, kissing her forehead for a moment before taking her hand in his, his gloves removed easily as they walked towards the ball room. She stepped in and all eyes turned to her and him. They both froze as the whispers started. Squall drew her around into his arms, dancing with her easily, comforting her as they danced to the slow music.  
  
People are sayin'  
  
That boy is gonna hut you  
  
His kind of love is not for real  
  
He's only playin'  
  
Foolin' with your heart girl  
  
But I know how he makes me feel  
  
And I don't need any other proof  
  
They just don't understand  
  
They don't know the truth  
  
Rinoa stood alone in the midst of the people, hearing the whispers as she watched Squall walk away from her, his walk angry. She drew her hand back through her loose hair and sighed, watching as he turned to look back into the room. She watched his eyes wander over her as his eyes trailed up her, finally reaching her own eyes. She saw the pain in his and his eyes begged her to run to him. A new song had started, but she paid no heed to it and ran towards him, shoving the couples out of the way, elbowing her way through towards him.  
  
Momma says he's bad for me  
  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
And all my friends doubt him  
  
Tell me I should live without him  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
She stood, frozen on the balcony, watching the sky, silently praying for guidance after a year of ups and downs with Squall. She sighed and reached out, letting her finger trail down the stars she could see, tracing patterns. She jumped as arms encircled her waist, holding her with a tenderness no one had shown her but him. She felt him press against her as his lips touched her bare shoulder before his breath ran across her cheek, making her smile as she put her hand over his, tracing the patterns for him as well as herself.  
  
He's not like the others  
  
Nobody wants to see it  
  
They don't even wanna try  
  
Judge a book by its cover  
  
And you'll never know the story  
  
There's so much more than meets the eye  
  
Oh and I know his heart is true  
  
I don't need anyone  
  
To tell me what to do  
  
Rinoa watched him hurry down the hall, a smile still on her lips from when he kissed her quickly. She watched him start to run and smiled wider, recalling everything they'd gone through. She sighed and closed her door, heading towards the front gates, making her way out of garden. She stood beside a deep pool of clean blue water. She could just about see her father's face as he spoke against her love for Squall, yelling at her for letting herself get weaknesses.  
  
Momma says he's bad for me  
  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
And all my friends doubt him  
  
Tell me I should live without him  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
She sank down and lifted the guitar into her lap, vowing to complete the song she had started to compose. She tuned her strings, smiling as a pure note came out from a pluck at the string. She gently played several chords, thinking over her feelings about Squall. She frowned, remembering everyone's disapproval of her being with him. All because he was commander of SeeD and she was a sorceress. She was sick of being classed as 'the sorceress' and treated as though she didn't belong in Garden, with someone she loved.  
  
My sisters and my brothers  
  
Tell me I should find another  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
She dressed slowly, carefully easing her clothes on. She looked into the mirror, tracing the large oval bruise on her shoulder. She sighed and opened the door to the knocking. Squall stood there, a single crimson rose in his hand. She took it as he offered it to him, unintentionally showing him the bruise covering her shoulder. She was amazed at the concern he showed as his hand reached out, touching the bruise before he lowered his head down, kissing it gently.  
  
Oh but they can't feel his touch  
  
They can't feel his kiss  
  
They don't know what its like to be  
  
Loved like this  
  
I don't care about their point of view  
  
'Cause it's understood  
  
When the love is good  
  
Nothin' else is gonna do  
  
She laid in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, her fingers entwined with his as she sighed happily. His free hand lifted, trailing down her side and she shifted closer, pressing her lips to his shoulder, knowing he knew exactly what she was doing. She was happy to just lay there with him, her fingers playing gently with his as the time slowly drifted by them. She pushed up, reluctantly breaking many of her contact points with him as she looked deep into his eyes, noticing that they had turned blue with happiness as she brushed her lips against him.  
  
Momma says he's bad for me  
  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
And all my friends doubt him  
  
Tell me I should live without him  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
She stood on the dock, watching the boat pull away, bearing him away from her. She sighed, lifting her hand to wave to him. He stood, watching her as Zell and Irvine bounced beside him, happy to be going somewhere. She felt her heart melt as he waved back to her. She sighed again, lifting her hand to her loose hair, brushing stray strands out of her eyes, watching the boat until it was a mere speck on the horizon and the sun was setting. She waved once more before turning and walking away from the dock.  
  
Momma says he's bad for me  
  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
And all my friends doubt him  
  
Tell me I should live without him  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
She was laughing, spinning around in his arms as he held her close and spun, his voice whispering soft words of love in her ear as she clung to him, her feet now, finally back on the ground as she clung to him, watching his eyes as she looked up at him, reaching out to brush the soft chocolate strands of hair back out of his eyes. He bent closer and kissed her, holding her around her tiny waist, pressing her to his taught frame. She drew back to kiss the tip of his nose and take his hand in hers, guiding him away from the dock and towards garden.  
  
Momma says he's bad for me  
  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
And all my friends doubt him  
  
Tell me I should live without him  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
She stood, watching him walk away from her again, the scene this time, a private celebration in Selphie's dorm. She watched him stomp away from her, heading to the door. This time when he turned his gaze ran over her again. She watched him, as his eyes met hers she saw anger this time and felt her heart sink. She reached up to her nose, touching the small stud resting there. She drew it out as Squall watched and she extended her hand, with the stud balanced in her palm towards him, a gesture he understood fully. He moved quickly towards her, his strides quick and long. She was caught in his arms as he lifted the stud from her palm and gently reinserted it into her nose, kissing her nose softly, his gesture apologetic.  
  
Momma says he's bad for me  
  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
And all my friends doubt him  
  
Tell me I should live without him  
  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
Rinoa waited at the elevator, knowing it would reach her soon, drawing her closer to the one she hadn't seen for several weeks. The doors opened and she stepped in, pressing the button to the floor she had hardly ever visited. She stepped out, moving across the entrance and into his office. He sat at his desk, a frame cradled in his lap and his fingers were tracing a figure. She moved silently behind him, wrapping her arms around the chair and him. She felt him jump as she pressed her lips to his ear, holding him close with a grin. He turn to face her, drawing her into his lap as he cast the frame away that held the photo of him and her at the first ball they had ever been to together. 


End file.
